Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from cased wellbores intersecting one or more hydrocarbon reservoirs in a formation. These hydrocarbons flow into the wellbore through perforations in the cased wellbore. Perforations are usually made using a perforating gun loaded with shaped charges. The gun is lowered into the wellbore on electric wireline, slickline, tubing, coiled tubing, or other conveyance device until it is adjacent to the hydrocarbon producing formation. Thereafter, a surface signal actuates a firing head associated with the perforating gun, which then detonates the shaped charges. Projectiles or jets formed by the explosion of the shaped charges penetrate the casing to thereby allow formation fluids to flow through the perforations and into a production string.
Conventional perforating guns include detonating cords for transmitting a detonation between two locations. Detonating cords can be detonated using detonators. Illustrative detonators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,067, 4,716,832, 4,542,695, 3,991,679, the contents of which are incorporated by reference for all purposes. The present disclosure addresses the need to easily form a reliable ballistic connection between a detonator and a detonating cord.